


...and then there were three

by BooksandKpop



Category: SF9 (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Actor!Rowoon, Beauty Guru!Byungchan, Dancer!Taeyang, Dancer!Youngbin, Fanboy!Jaeyoon, Fitness Trainer! Seungwoo, Gamer!Hanse, M/M, Model!Rowoon, Multi, Music Producer!Juho, Social Media, Student!Dawon, Student!Inseong, Vlogger AU, Vlogger!Chani, Vlogger!Hwiyoung, Vlogger!Inseong, Vlogger!Jaehyun, Vlogger!Johnny, Vlogger!Juho, Vlogger!Rowoon, Youtuber AU, rated for mild language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Rowoon and Juho were one of the most popular young vlogging couples in Korea. Combined with their individual works as model/actor and music producer respectively, they have everything they could possibly want.Enter Kim Inseong; aspiring content creator, and fanboy.*TITLE SUBJECT TO CHANGE*





	1. ~1~

_“Well that was exciting, let’s never ever do that again.”_

_“I can’t believe you’re such a wimp babe, honestly. It wasn’t even that scary!”_

_“Coming from the giant who could see over the top of the hedges, yeah ok.”_

_“A~nyway! Thanks for watching our Halloween horror maze experience. If you want to see me drag Juho to do other scary things before the month is up make sure you like, subscribe and leave a comment.”_

_“I will personally block anyone who suggests any other attractions in the comments or on Twitter.”_

_“You’re no fun! But seriously our camera battery is about to run out so we have to end the vlog here, b-”_

_“Thank fu-”_

_“LANGUAGE! We’ll see you all in the next video!”_

_“If I haven’t died first.”_

_“Oh don’t be such a -”_

 

The screen went black as the video ended. Either their camera battery had really died or Rowoon cut whatever he said out in the editing. Inseong clicked like on the video before scrolling down through the comments. A few of them were people leaving suggestions on what other Halloween attractions the couple should visit, but most fans were just writing some variation of “oh my god what a cute couple”.

Inseong admitted it, they were indeed very cute together. The relationship dynamic and the chemistry between them was so palpable even through the screen of his phone - it wasn’t hard to believe they had known each other for ten years. Sighing, he exited the app and locked his phone, the familiar feeling of envy crashing over him.

Envy, not jealousy. He was envious of the cute relationship that Rowoon and Juho had, and how much they obviously loved one another. It’s not like he was in love with the two of them or anything - don’t be ridiculous. Letting out another sigh at the awful job he was doing at convincing himself that he didn’t want to date the handsome couple, Inseong dragged himself off his bed and walked into the small kitchen of his apartment to make some dinner. His roommate would be home from work any time soon and it would be nice for the two of them to eat something other than takeout for a change.

As he waited for the water to boil in the pot so he could make pasta, Inseong decided to scroll through his social media and see if he had missed anything. As a small-time vlogger himself, Inseong had a decent following of people who would regularly tweet him and ask questions, or leave comments on his Instagram posts. He tried his best to respond to respond to as many as he could, knowing how much the interaction meant to some people.

He, for one, would absolutely die if Rowoon or Juho ever responded to any of his messages.

 

 **Seong’s Vlogs** | @desertfoxy | 12m

Thinking of doing a QnA for my next video! Send in your autumn/Halloween related questions with the tag #OCTQuest and I’ll see how many I can answer!

_4 replies | 67 retweets | 71 likes_

 

Rowoon finished scrolling through his Twitter feed after spending twenty minutes replying to some fans and retweeting and particularly funny screenshots they posted of their most recent video. He couldn’t help but laugh at some of the pictures and the expressions on his boyfriends face. For someone with so much charisma and such a cool outer image, he really was a soft scaredy cat at heart. It was one of the many reasons that Rowoon loved him.

The pair had known each other since they were 13 years old and signed up for the same dance academy. Being the two youngest there, they quickly bonded and became the best of friends. It took seven years of friendship, four trips abroad, moving in together and a myriad of other things before they both finally came to the realisation they were meant to be together. Now, they were living a better life than either of them could have anticipated when they began their romantic relationship three years ago. 

The vlogging channel had been started as a dare one tipsy Saturday night as a group of their friends celebrated the end of their exams and Rowoon and Juho’s two-month (read eight-year) anniversary. It was Taeyang’s idea for them to start vlogging their university and relationship life. His reasoning was “people are definitely going to watch videos of the two most handsome guys in our uni doing cute shit together because they’re all saps.” Youngbin smacked him for cursing but they all agreed and so JuWoonVlogs was born. 

Although it started as just people in their university watching, slowly their videos began spreading further through the country and even abroad. It was through that exposure that Rowoon was scouted for a modelling and film agency; offering him part-time work while he finished his undergrad and then a full-time contract job as soon as he graduated. Juho was also picked up by a music label after one of their fans tweeted the CEO a clip of some of his self-composed tracks that made their way into the vlogs. He now worked full-time for them, making music for idol groups and running masterclasses for aspiring new musicians.

Through all of this, they continued making vlogs and their channel continued to grow. They started making revenue on their videos and picking up sponsorships. After two years the couple were able to afford to buy their own apartment exactly equidistant from both Rowoon and Juho’s main places of work. Now the pair were 23 and on the rising list of hot names in three separate industries. Their lives were perfect and should have been complete.

But yet they both still felt like there was something missing, something they couldn’t put their fingers on.

 

 **Kim Rowoon** | @handsome_ksw | 21m

Thank you to everyone for all your suggestions for places I can drag my boyfriend next! I think we’re going to go with @min_jjaes wonderful idea of doing a Zombie House! Stay tuned in the coming week for more updates!

_112 replies | 4.3K retweets | 5.9K likes_

 

 **FNC Zuho** | @baekjhswag | 10m

Replying to @handsome_ksw

I hate you.

_109 replies | 3.5K retweets | 4.0K likes_

 

Inseong collapsed onto his bed after what felt like the longest day in history. Why had he decided to do a Masters? He should have just been satisfied with his undergrad degree and slogged it out in the graduate job pool until he found a company he could work his way up in. Instead, he was 10 grand poorer and a whole lot more stressed than some of his undergrad classmates who were currently sitting at desks typing away like the good little rodents they were taught to be. Excuse him for believing in himself a bit more than that. His roommate Dawon arrived home a few minutes later, draping himself across Inseong’s back and complaining about ungrateful first years.

While Inseong was currently in his final year of his Masters in International Communications, his poor friend Sanghyuk was only in year two of his four-year microbiology PhD. So yeah, it could have been worse. At least Inseong didn’t have to demonstrate four-hour wet labs to a group of 100 obnoxious 18-year olds who were only doing Intro to Biology to fulfil their interdisciplinary credits. When Dawon finally finished his rant he rolled off Inseong’s back - only, he rolled too far and ended up on his back on the floor.

 

“You good?”

“In a physical sense, or like, emotionally?”

“True.”

 

It took a while but they both finally mustered up the energy to head into their small living room and order a pizza for dinner. Thank god for Dawon’s postgrad scholarship because without it they would have had to actually cook more often. While they waited for their food to be delivered right to their door, Inseong scrolled through his twitter feed and chose some of the questions he wanted to answer in his QnA video. The original plan had been to film it today but with his lack of energy, he figured it would have to wait until tomorrow instead. If there was one thing Inseong refused to do, it was to release a fan interaction video that he hadn’t given 100% of himself to.

 

**_Inseong_Vlogs**

_324 likes_

__Inseong_Vlogs_ Hard day in uni means pizza for dinner. QnA video will be filmed tomorrow I promise! @dawons_wild #pizza #roommate #whydididoamasters #iwanttosleep

_3 hours ago_

 

“Fuck off Rowoon I am NOT going in there.”

“Ok first, language, I’m going to have to beep that out.”

“Fucking GOOD! I refus-”

“AND SECOND! You are coming in with me and we’re going to film it because the wonderful people at the front desk have given us permission and the fans suggested it.”

“Our fans are sadists and you are the worst of them all.”

 

Juho watched as Rowoon lowered the camera and stopped it recording before stepping closer to him. He backed away from his boyfriend, arms crossed over his chest defensively. Even though Juho knew he would end up caving to the taller boys wishes, he could at least pretend to put up a fight. Rowoon continued to walk towards him until he enveloped the shorter of the pair in a gentle hug, just holding him there and saying nothing. Juho relented and uncrossed his arms to wrap them around his boyfriend’s waist and sighed against his chest.

 

“Babe, just say the word and we’ll get back in the car and go home right now.”

“I just - promise me you’ll hold my hand the entire time?”

 

He could feel Rowoon’s arms tighten in their embrace as he whispered reassurances into Juho’s ear. If he really didn’t want to do something he knew his boyfriend would listen and their fans would understand. Being honest with himself, he didn’t really mind all the rollercoasters and scary attractions he was coerced into doing. Sure in the heat of the moment they were awful and he regretted ever agreeing to it, but when it was over and the adrenaline had faded he could look back and laugh. Their fans always managed to turn his reactions into hilarious memes and truthfully, they were great memories to have with his favourite person in the world. So with that settled the couple broke their hug and made their way towards the entrance of the zombie house and prepared the camera for their journey.

Sometimes a fleeting thought would pass through Juho’s head, wondering what it would be like to have someone holding his other hand too. But that blew over as soon as they stepped inside whatever terror he was being subjected to this time.

 

 **FNC Zuho** | @baekjhswag | 13m

I need four bottles of soju to erase the entirety of that experience from my head. Goodnight, I hope you’re all happy with my suffering.

_99 replies | 2.2K retweets | 2.8K likes_

 

“INSEONG-HYUNG GET OUT OF BED YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE AND I REFUSE TO COVER FOR YOU!”

 

Most days, Inseong didn’t think twice about his agreement to giving Dawon’s boyfriend a key to their shared apartment. Today, however, he couldn’t have regretted it more. Jaeyoon burst into his bedroom, threw open the blinds and whipped the covers off his bed all in under one minute. He then proceeded to stand at the foot of his bed nagging about responsibility and punctuality and other things that Inseong tuned out once he had sat up fully on his bed.

 

“Jae, why are you yelling at me?”

“You promised to help with the allocation of new international students to their dorms today and if you’re not there in half an hour I told Johnny he could do it without you.”

“Remind me why Dawon dates you again?”

“Because I’m handsome and funny and he really likes my ass and -”

“Yeah ok I get it. Now please get out of my room so I can get changed.”

 

Jaeyoon sent him a megawatt smile before skipping out the door and leaving the apartment entirely. Inseong badly wanted to collapse back onto his mattress and fall back to sleep but he did promise he would assist today and he wouldn’t go back on that. So after a rushed shower and changing into the first semi-decent outfit he could find, Inseong ran out the door and made a mental note to get breakfast once this thing was over.

He arrived just in time and his co-coordinator Johnny shot him an annoyed grin which Inseong laughed off before they began their introductions. Johnny was a Masters student in his first year but Inseong actually met him through being a fellow vlogger. The American student had a pretty decent following but it was mainly foreigners since he did everything through English. The allocations for the day went smoothly and all the new students seemed to be happy enough pairing off with their hosts. Inseong’s stomach protested at the lack of food since the event had run on later than lunchtime, but before he could leave the venue, Johnny stopped him.

 

“Hey Inseong-hyung. Myself and Jaehyun were going to head into the city to try burgers at this new restaurant that just opened and we were going to vlog it. Would you like to tag along?”

“Well considering my plan for the rest of the day was just going to be stuffing my face with junk food -”

“Ok I get it. We’re meeting Jaehyun at the gates and he’s driving.”

“Well then what are we waiting for?”

 

 **JOHNTOGRAPHY** | @seomethejohnny | 22m

NEW VLOG UP ON THE CHANNEL MY DUDES! Visited @NCityBurgers with @heyjaehyun and @desertfoxy!

_98 replies | 2.6K retweets | 3.2K likes_

 

 **Seong’s Vlogs** | @desertfoxy | 10m

Replying to @seomethejohnny

You know, every time you mention me my twt blows up for like an hour with your fans.

_10 replies | 500 retweets | 622 likes_

 

 **Jung Jaehyun** | @heyjaehyun | 2m

Replying to @seomethejohnny and @desertfoxy

Well maybe you should hang with us more often then, join the cool kids B-)

_50 replies | 1.0K retweets | 1.5K likes_

 

The email shouldn’t really have been a surprise; if anything they should have been expecting it from three weeks ago. But with his most recent modelling gig being more demanding than anticipated and Juho having to work overtime in the studio to meet an important deadline, it had completely slipped their minds. So when Rowoon collapsed into his office chair at 11 pm while waiting for his boyfriend to get home, seeing the important flag in his inbox came as quite a shock. Needless to say, he dialled Juho’s number immediately.

 

“Hey baby, what’s u-”

“VIDCON IS IN THREE DAYS AND WE HAVE A SCHEDULED PANEL AND I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!!”

“Oh shit.”

“Babe what are we going to do? We have nothing planned for the panel and nevermind that but all the hotels are going to be booked out by now!”

“Hey hey, let’s just breathe for a minute alright? We’ll work something out baby, don’t worry. I’ll make some calls to the hotels around and you can brainstorm for the panel. I’m going to finish up here now and I’ll be home in twenty minutes.”

“Yeah, you’re right babe, sorry. I just - panicked.”

“I know, but we have dealt with a lot worse. Remember our trip to Tokyo?”

“Actually I try to repress that memory, but thanks for trying. Love you.”

“Love you too, see you soon alright?”

 

With a slightly more calm heart, Rowoon took a deep breath and began to rack his brain for what they could possibly do for their two-hour panel. In previous years they had been in pretty small rooms and did their usual things; questions with fans and retelling some of their favourite stories about one another, once they even did a dance cover as a throwback to how they met. But this year they were on one of the three main stages which meant a much larger crowd of people, and Rowoon certainly didn’t want to just reuse ideas from previous years. In his despair, he turned to Twitter. And as if the universe knew he was struggling, the first thing he saw on his feed gave him a great idea.

 

 **Angel Mina** | @acesmina | 2m

So my baby boys @chanican and @hwiking have confirmed they’ll be at #SeoulVidCon this year. You know what that means? #CollabMaybe

_53 replies | 1.1K retweets | 2.0K likes_

 

Inseong was dying. Literally and metaphorically and every other -ly way you could think of. He had just received what is possibly one of the most incredible emails in his entire 26-year-old lifetime. Dawon called him overdramatic but right now he couldn’t care less. Because the organisers of VidCon - one of the biggest international conventions for vloggers - had asked him to come down as an official guest. Sure, he had been planning to go anyway, but this was way better. Now he would get an actual badge and meeting other vloggers would be so much easier. Maybe he would even get to participate in one of the meet and greets that always popped up. He expressed his excitement the only way he knew how - with a selca.

 

**_Inseong_Vlogs**

220 likes

 __Inseong_Vlogs_ Guess who has just been added to the official guest line up for #SeoulVidCon! I’ll be there all weekend so if any of you guys are around feel free to come up and say hi. Keep an eye on my Twitter @desertfoxy for constant updates! #VidCon #excited #canyouseeimdying

_2 hours ago_

 

Juho knew that his boyfriend was stressing out, and it was completely understandable. Since becoming rather popular online they had done everything in their power to keep track of big events and schedules. The last thing either of them wanted to do was disappoint any of the fans who supported them and their content. So considering they only had about 24 hours until their panel at the biggest convention of the year and they were still struggling to pull together an idea - it was really hitting the both of them hard. They had been extremely fortunate that one of the hotels close to the convention centre still had one room left so they had their place to stay sorted out, but right now that was a small blessing.

His boyfriend had told him about his idea to invite some other vloggers to do a collaboration panel with them, and while Juho admitted it was definitely something he had always wanted to do, it was proving to be difficult to find people to go along with it. Most of the vloggers they could find through social media all seemed to have their own meetups and schedules already in place, and they didn’t particularly want to just grab a randomer to interact with for two hours.

But they were already in their hotel and time was ticking by, so it was becoming more and more likely that was something they might have to do. That was, until their friend Youngbin stepped in to save the day. He probably didn’t realise it, but he really had.

 

 **Sensational Dance - Youngbin** | @kim_youngbean | 9m

#SeoulVidCon is already blessing us and it hasn’t even started yet! It was great to meet you again @desertfoxy, you haven’t changed in the three years since I saw you last! Have fun at your first convention!

_33 replies | 409 retweets | 530 likes_

 

Rowoon was shaken awake by his boyfriend's persistence. He had dozed off on their hotel bed, the stress of the past two days really taking its toll on him. Suddenly he remembered what he had been so stressed about and shot up into a sitting position, very nearly headbutting Juho off the bed in his haste.

 

“Woah baby take it easy.

“Sorry Juho, I just remembered - well, everything. I need to get back to trawling through the vidcon hashtag again.”

“Actually I think I might have that solved. That’s why I was waking you up, I wanted to run it past you first.”

“You found a vlogger who will collab with us?”

“Well, I haven’t asked him yet because like I said, I wanted to talk to you before I did anything.”

“Alright then. Who is he?”

“A friend of Youngbin-hyungs apparently. From what I gathered through a quick sns snoop he’s a postgrad at Yonsei doing some sort of international course. He’s posted collabs with some English vloggers before and he does a lot of challenges and q and a’s too.”

“Sounds perfect, so what’s the problem?”

“Well, I think he might be a fan of ours?”

“Why is that a problem?”

“It’s not, I just thought I should let you know before we contact him.”

“If he’s an official guest at the convention then I can only assume he’ll be professional, fan or not. Let’s send him a message.”

“You don’t want to see what he looks like first baby?”

“That tone of voice means you want me to know what he looks like because you’ve found a photo you like. Go on then, show me what’s so special about him.”

“Since you insist. This is Kim Inseong.”

 

**_Inseong_Vlogs**

670 likes

 __Inseong_Vlogs_ Thank you for all your love on my recent video everyone! I’m going to try and vlog my upcoming trip to London so I’ll keep you updated on that! Have a great weekend! #iloveyouguys #makesureyoueat #thelightinginthisisshitty

_3 months ago_


	2. ~2~

The first day of the convention was - in Inseong’s opinion - one of the best experiences of his vlogging career so far. Thanks to the nifty badge around his neck he was able to get into proper conversations with some of the more popular content makers from around the country, and it also helped some of his fans to identify him in the crowd. One of his good friends Jaeyoon thought it would be hilarious to cause a scene in the middle of the foyer by pretending to be an ultra-fanboy. Inseong admitted that it actually was rather funny and once he explained to the security guards that he wasn’t in actual danger from his friend they took a selca together and walked further into the building.

 

 **Jae “Honey Vocals” Yoon** | @bubblebuttjae | 1h

#SeoulVidCon Day 1 and I have already caused a scene! Lmao security thought I was a danger to @desertfoxy - it’s not my fault I’m his BIGGEST FAN!!

_33 replies | 209 retweets | 251 likes_

 

 **Seong’s Vlogs** | @desertfoxy | 50m

Replying to @bubblebuttjae

I honestly thought they were about to throw you out for a minute! Please don’t cause too much trouble, I can’t afford our apartment by myself!

_53 replies | 307 retweets | 460 likes_

 

Rowoon was nervous, which was unusual for him. His whole career as a model, actor and vlogger revolved around him being on camera and people watching him. Conventions were always different though because all those people who were usually separated by screens were now right in front of him. There was no touch-ups or editing on his real self, and it was nerve wrecking to know that some of the fans had saved up all their money and waited hours just to get a chance to see him. He had a strong sense of admiration for solo vloggers because there was no way he would be able to face all of this without his boyfriend by his side.

 

Juho enjoyed meeting their fans. It was always amazing to hear from them about how much the content they made impacted their lives. Sure, it could be a heavy burden on their shoulders a lot of the time, but it was always worth it. He knew that Rowoon found it stressful, so he always did his best to bear the brunt of the attention and interact with as many fans as he could. This year the group of people who came to their booth to see them was far larger than any previous convention though, which did make Juho feel a lot more pressure. Especially since a lot of them kept asking about their plans for tomorrow’s panel.

 

Truthfully, they hadn’t yet decided what to do. Juho had asked Youngbin about this guy, Inseong, and had heard back nothing but praise for his intelligence, determination and overall friendliness. It was calming sure, but they had no idea how the other would react to the invitation to do a panel with them. Would he even be comfortable getting on such a big stage and interacting with them? Taeyang had agreed to join them on stage for a while and teach them all a dance routine since so if they could just find one more person and get Inseong to agree, then it might just be a success.

 

Their luck for both managed to arrive at the same time, and they only had social media to thank.

 

 **Sensational Dance - Youngbin** | @kim_youngbean | 19m

So many memories being rekindled at this years #SeoulVidCon! @babybyung look what someone just shared with me from our uni collab stage last year! If you’re here we should meet up for coffee!

_58 replies | 503 retweets | 607 likes_

 

 **1/3 Dimple Line** | @babybyung | 14m

Replying to @kim_youngbean

I look like such a fetus! That was so much fun hyung, we should totally do it again! I don’t have any panels at #SeoulVidCon so just hmu when you’re free!

_69 replies | 559 retweets | 600 likes_

 

The first day of the convention was drawing to a close and Inseong couldn’t have had a better day. Not only did he get to meet with lots of people who watched his content, but he was also scouted by a company to be a model for them. It had come as quite a shock, being asked to endorse a university styled clothing line but he was flattered and accepted happily nonetheless. So it was with a happy heart that he made his way back to the apartment he was renting with some friends for the four days of the convention.

 

Jaeyoon and two of the others had already returned when Inseong got back, with only one more of their housemates still at the convention. Apparently, Byungchan was meeting with an old friend for coffee but said he would be back soon. Seungsik and Chan were more than excited to show off all the pictures they had taken with some of their favourite vloggers over dinner.

 

“Look look, this is when I met Subin! He is even cuter in real life honestly.”

“I almost had to physically restrain Chan from trying to pinch the poor kid's cheeks.”

“Yeah, well you weren’t much better when we met Seungwoo. You were literally drooling over him.”

“And? Can you blame him?”

“Thank you. At least Jaeyoon-hyung has good taste.”

 

The four of them all laughed and joked around as they finished eating their food and cleaned up. They saved some for Byungchan and then all spread themselves out on the couches, too tired to move to the individual bedrooms. Byungchan had won the single room in a game of rock-paper-scissors, while Inseong and Jaeyoon were sharing, and Chan and Seungsik shared too. They were half-way through a random movie playing on the tv when their final roommate arrived back, sporting a big grin showing off his signature dimples.

 

“Someone looks happy. I assume coffee with your friend went well?”

“It did, it’s been a year since I met him last so it was good to catch up. Apparently, he knows you too Inseong-hyung.”

“Me? Who is this friend of yours?”

“Kim Youngbin? He said you guys had a shared project during your undergrad.”

“Oh yeah, I bumped into him yesterday when I went to the convention centre to get my guest pass. How do you know him?”

“There was a big intervarsity collab stage last year, he was leading a dance troupe and I was modelling some student designs.”

“Wow, so you and Inseong-hyung have a mutual friend you didn’t know about? It’s such a small world huh?”

“Tell me about it! Oh and hyung, you should check your DMs on Twitter.”

“Well, that’s not suspicious.”

 

Byungchan refused to say anything more, instead he wandered into the kitchen and with Seungsiks help he managed to get his food heated up without damaging anything. Inseong had an internal war with himself whether it was worth getting up from his comfy position on the couch to go and find his phone, but in the end, his curiosity (and Jaeyoon’s endless prompting) got the better of him. With a groan loud enough for his youngest friend to hear even from the kitchen, Inseong got up off the couch and went to search his bag from today for his phone. It took a while but he eventually found it and decided to sit on his bed to check the messages. If this was one of Byungchan’s pranks he didn’t want the other to have the pleasure of watching him fall for it. The younger wasn’t lying though, Inseong did have a DM, and when he saw who it was from he almost cried.

 

**Kim Rowoon**

@handsome_ksw

 

Hi there, sorry for the intrusion. This is Kim Inseong, right? Friends with Youngbin and vlogger on YouTube?

_1h_

Hello! Hi! Yes, that’s me! This is...well, a surprise is putting it lightly!

_1m_

 

Rowoon felt relief course through him when Inseong finally replied to his message. He had been afraid that he would either freak out or not reply at all. Juho had wanted to put the reason they were contacting him in the first message, but Rowoon wanted to first see what the interaction between them was like. They messaged back and forth a little bit and Rowoon had a good feeling about the other vlogger, and so with one last approval from his boyfriend, he sent the message they had been planning all evening.

 

**Seong’s Vlogs**

@desertfoxy

 

So, you may be aware that my boyfriend and I have a 2-hour panel on Stage three tomorrow. We were thinking of doing a collab stage with some other smaller vloggers, and we were wondering if you would like to be part of it? There are two others who have already agreed to join us so you wouldn’t be by yourself.

_10m_

 

Inseong was frozen in place in shock. Not only had Kim Rowoon; vlogger, model and actor extraordinaire sent him a direct message, he wanted to collaborate with him too? No, not just him. There were other vloggers involved, of course he wasn’t special. So why were his hands shaking so much? He had already left Rowoon on read for too long so he panicked and typed out a reply that wasn’t as composed as he would have liked it to be. But it was there, and it was sent, and he threw himself back onto his bed and screamed into his pillow once the read mark showed up. The others in the house wandered in to see what the problem was, and they all just laughed at his fanboying.

 

**Kim Rowoon**

@handsome_ksw

 

That sounds incredible! It would be an honour to be on stage with both you and Juho! What time is your panel at?

_2m_

 

Byungchan wandered into the room after the other three had sat on Jaeyoon’s bed to watch Inseong squirm in his misery. He had a knowing smirk on his face which prompted Inseong to wonder how the younger had known for him to check his dm’s in the first place.

 

“Byungchan?”

“Yes hyung?”

“Did you have something to do with this?”

“Not at all hyung, why would you think that?”

“Well, you were the one who told Inseong-hyung to check his twitter.”

“And you have that stupid smile you get when you’re in on a secret that no one else knows about.”

“Is it to do with the coffee you had with your friend? Your MUTUAL FRIEND?!”

“Ok, no need to yell Jaeyoon-hyung. Youngbin-hyung does have something to do with this, but not me. I was also invited to be part of the collab stage with them too.”

“So you’re one of the others he mentioned? Do you know who the third person is?”

“Yeah, one of their friends. His name is Yoo Taeyang, he’s a dancer.”

“OOOOOH I LOVE HIS COVERS! HE DID A PERFECT VERSION OF BTS’S I NEED YOU!!”

“Oh god, is he the one you and Sejun kept yelling about?”

 

Inseong just collapsed back onto his bed with a groan as Seungsik and Chan bickered over being EXO vs BTS fanboys. At least he would have Byungchan with him on stage tomorrow, that would surely help ease a lot of his nerves interacting with two of his biggest inspirations. As if sensing that Inseong was going to need all the sleep he could get in order to prepare for the next day, Jaeyoon grabbed the loud pair and dragged them from the room. Before he left, the youngest of them all sent Inseong what he assumed was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

 

“Don’t worry Inseong-hyung, they’re really nice. And if you break down into fanboy mode I’ll cover for you.”

 

 **Kim Rowoon** | @handsome_ksw | 17m

A special announcement for all the fans who will be attending the #SeoulVidCon panel with myself and @baekjhswag tomorrow! We are going to be joined on stage by three other amazing content makers to do a variety of games and challenges! I will be opening a hashtag for questions exactly one hour before the panel starts, so turn those notifs on!

_155 replies | 2.7K retweets | 3.8K likes_

 

 **FNC Zuho** | @baekjhswag | 15m

To everyone attending our panel at #SeoulVidCon tomorrow; if you can guess what three other content makers are going to join us on stage you can win the chance to get a special meet and greet with all five of us once it’s finished. Tweet me your three guesses with #JuWoonGuests and tag them in it!

_147 replies | 2.6K retweets | 3.5K likes_

 

**Seong’s Vlogs**

@desertfoxy

 

The panel is at 2:30 pm. Would you be able to be in the green room for around 1:30 ish? We want to run through what we have planned with all you guys before going on stage.

_34m_

 

That won’t be a problem at all. Myself and Byungchan will see you then! Sleep well!

_12m_


	3. ~3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am...so sorry for abandoning this. I'm going to try my best to finish it off for you guys. Thank you for your patience and support.

Inseong woke up way earlier than he liked. With the big day he had ahead of him, he needed as much beauty sleep as possible. But the excitement was too much for his body and so he was awake. Jaeyoon was still sound asleep on the other bed so he crept out of the room as silently as possible. He was surprised to see Byungchan awake too eating toast silently on the couch. The younger looked up with wide eyes when he heard Inseong walk in but just shot him a tired smile.

 

"Morning hyung."

"Good morning, you're up early too?"

"I'm excited for the stage later, it's going to be my first time taking part in a panel."

"Me too, but I think I'm more nervous than excited."

"Ah, they're basically the same thing."

 

He chuckled and Byunchan beamed back, dimples fully on display. Inseong made himself some toast too and they sat together just chatting and catching up. Byungchan had a fashion and makeup channel and was doing pretty well for himself. Inseong had been a mannequin for one of his videos before and was surprised at how positive the response he got was. Although everyone knew that his most popular videos were when he collabed with his roommate. Speaking of - 

 

"Is Hanse not here this year?"

"No, unfortunately not. He had to travel home suddenly for something so he had to cancel."

 

It was a shame because everyone knew having Hanse around made things so much more fun, even if they all got a lot more headaches. He was a gaming streamer and probably the most popular out of all of them, but with that territory came being loud and brash which also got him a lot of unnecessary hate. Inseong just scooted closer to Byunchan on the couch and they started talking about what they thought the panel was going to be like. Since Taeyang was going to be there too Inseong assumed they would have to learn a dance or something, which made Byungchan groan because he had the coordination of a baby giraffe. Once again, he was extremely grateful he would have his friend there with him to bounce his nervous energy off.

 

"Have you been vlogging your trip hyung?"

"Yeah but only little bits here and there. I kinda got so caught up with meeting people yesterday I completely forgot."

"Well then let's go get some footage for today! You know as soon as people see you on stage with Rowoon and Juho they're going to search you up so it will be good for you to get a vlog up tonight to capitalise on that."

 

Rolling his eyes fondly at his friend's marketing mind, he reluctantly agreed. It would be good for him to use the popularity from today's panel while it lasted. They washed up their plates but before Inseong could head back to his room, Byungchan grabbed him.

 

"Oh no you don't, you're going to be in my video for today."

"What?"

"I'm going to make a video of me styling both our outfits and makeup for the panel today! I have to make money off this opportunity too."

 

There was no arguing with him and Inseong knew that. So he bargained that he was going to grab his vlogging camera and then meet the younger in his room. Satisfied, Byunchan grinned brightly at him before bouncing off towards his single room where no doubt he was going to have a suitcase of things to rifle through to find something suitable for Inseong. Fortunately they were about the same height and had similar skin tones, so it wouldn't be too hard for the younger to find something. 

An hour and a half and one close call with liquid liner later, and the pair were ready for their panel. Well, physically ready, emotionally Inseong didn't think he would ever be ready to meet two of his favourite vloggers that he kinda sorta had a massive crush on. The other three had gotten up and suggested going out for breakfast before heading to the convention centre, which Inseong happily agreed with. Spending time with his friends was a sure fire way to help him keep his mind off what he would be doing this afternoon. 

 

 **1/3 Dimple Line** | @heoheochan | 25m

We're only missing @sejunnie to make the dimple line complete! Don't break your leg next time yeah?

_21 replies | 343 retweets | 409 likes_

 

Juho stretched as wide as he could, feeling his joints pop before flopping back against the mattress with a sigh. Rowoon had gotten up about twenty minutes ago to shower and prepare for today. He was nervous, they both were. They had cobbled together this panel idea at the last minute and they hadn't even met two of the guests appearing with them. All they had to go on was Youngbin's word, which he supposed was a lot better than some other recommendations they could have gotten. For example, if Chani or Hwiyoung had suggested guests for them he would have been much more cautious about saying yes. But they both seemed like genuine people. They had watched some of "Byung's Beauty" and "Seong's Vlogs" last night before going to bed and they came across as fun and professional people. It had been interesting to see that they knew each other, which even Youngbin hadn't known, but at least it wouldn't be awkward for them.

Rowoon stepped back into the bedroom with a towel around his waist and another draped across his shoulders. He knew his boyfriend was watching him from the bed and maybe he was doing it on purpose but he stretched and flexed before reaching for his suitcase to grab clothes for today. Ever since they had watched some of Inseong's videos yesterday he had a strange itch under his skin, but he told himself it was just nerves at meeting new people and having to perform with them on stage for two hours. 

 

"You ready for today babe?"

"As ready as we can be I suppose. What time did you ask our guests to meet us at?"

"One thirty. We can get them to give us selfies and announce each of them along with the hashtag for questions when they arrive, and then go through the panel layout."

 

They talked through all their nerves and worries as they got dressed and Juho remembered to grab their camera before they left the hotel room to head for breakfast. It was going to be a long day, but they couldn't not film this especially when they were going to have guests. Hopefully, it would all go smoothly.

 

 **FNC Juho |** @baekjhswag | 15m

Throwback to last year's panel! Huge thanks to @SensationalPics for the photo of me with hearts in my eyes watching @handsome_ksw. We will be announcing the names of our guests for this year's panel at 1:30 pm, so far only one has been guessed correctly! #SeoulVidCon

_250 replies |  4.4K retweets | 5.0K likes_

 

 **Kim Rowoon** | @handsome_ksw | 12m

Replying to @baekjhswag

Technically all of them have been guessed, but that's only because a certain someone was in the know...

_226 replies | 3.1K retweets | 3.3K likes_

 

 **Sensational Dance - Youngbin** | @kim_youngbean | 8m

Teehee #SeoulVidCon

_20 replies | 301 retweets | 442 likes_

 

"CHAN-HYUNG FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE PUT THAT DOWN!"

"Not until you promise to introduce me to your friend!"

 

Inseong laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes. Byungchan was desperately trying to get Chan to drop the flag banner he had procured from somewhere and was now waving it around like a jousting pole. He was trying desperately to hold his camera steady to record the scene but it was hard with the way Jaeyoon was clinging to his shoulders shaking with laughter. Seungsik was nowhere to be found which was probably the only reason the situation had reached this point.

 

"If you're going to be this irrational over a selca then I refuse to introduce you to him in person! He will blacklist me!"

"I can be a mature adult around handsome guys!"

"YOU'RE THREATENING ME WITH A POLE!"

 

Another figure appeared beside Inseong and he turned his head to the side to see Seungsik with messy hair and a flush on his cheeks. He barely seemed to be registering the chaos his best friend was causing.

 

"They're going to get kicked out if you don't stop him."

"Who? Chan? Why is he doing that?"

"Mine and Byung's mutual friend posted a selca and Chan wants to be introduced to him, but Byung refused and then - this."

"YA! HEO CHAN IF YOU DON'T COME HERE IN TEN SECONDS I WON'T TELL YOU ABOUT HOW I JUST MADE OUT WITH HAN SEUNGWOO!"

 

 **Potato Mom** | @seung_chic | 23m

Maybe I just me the loml at #SeoulVidCon ^.^ @healthy_hsw

  _39 replies | 258 retweets | 332 likes_

 

 **1/3 Dimple Line** | @heoheochan | 21m

Replying to @seung_chic and @healthy_hsw

YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF MY BEST FRIEND OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT YEAR!!

_27 replies | 220 retweets | 299 likes_

 

 **Han Seungwoo** | @healthy_hsw | 18m

Replying to @seung_chic and @heoheochan

Bold of you to assume I won't treasure him for the rest of my life. 

_55 replies | 400 retweets | 512 likes_

 

The green room was a decent size with comfortable couches and a complimentary gift basket filled with fruit and other snacks. But Rowoon couldn't relax, it felt too stuffy and cramped as he paced anxiously around the perimeter. They were less than ten minutes until the time their guests were due to arrive. Taeyang was here already, going through how long he thought it would take to teach the routine with Juho so they could decide whether to do it first or at the end. He was extremely grateful that his boyfriend was taking charge for this, because if he had to plan anything more Rowoon was sure his head was going to explode. Every ten seconds he was refreshing his twitter to make sure Inseong or Byungchan hadn't sent him a message that they were pulling out at the last second. If they did he would probably burst into tears. Instead, when he got a notification about a DM, it was the exact opposite.

 

"Oh God."

"What's wrong?"

"They're here. They're early, I-I'm not ready."

"Hyung, you'll be fine. Just remember to breathe and smile, yeah?"

 

Rowoon started nodding and then just didn't stop. Juho sighed before going over to his boyfriend and placing his hands on either side of his face. He planted a gentle kiss on his nose and smiled at him. They were both understandably nervous, but they were also professionals. They had dealt with a lot worse than this, and it was going to be fine.

 

"I'm right here, ok? Let's go greet our guests."

 


	4. ~4~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre show nerves

Inseong was hopping from one foot to the other outside the green room door as they waited to be let in. Beside him, Byungchan was casually scrolling through Twitter, reading and replying to some fan comments. How he was so calm about this Inseong couldn't fathom. This was going to be both of their first time doing a proper panel and on top of that, it was with two incredibly handsome and popular vloggers. 

 

"Just remember to breathe hyung, it's going to be fine."

"I think I'm going to throw up."

"You won't, you're going to smile and shake their hands and we are going to have a great time."

"What if I make a fool of myself in front of them? Or on stage? I can't do this."

"Yes you can, relax. I'm right here beside you ok?"

 

The first think Rowoon registered was dimples. Byungchan was hanging off Inseong's arm with a bright dimpled smile on display. His stomach twisted a little seeing them, but that was probably just another round of nerves. Inseong was - handsome. There was no other word for it. He thought he had been prepared by watching a few of his vlogs and secretly stalking his Instagram, but in person there was an air around him that didn't come across through a screen. It was a little overwhelming.

 

"Welcome! Thank you guys for agreeing to this on such short notice!"

"Of course Juho-ssi. It was a pleasure to be invited."

 

Introductions were made between the five of them and they all sat on couches in the green room. Juho tried his hardest not to stare at Inseong but his attention kept being drawn to the other vlogger. There was just something about his presence that felt magnetic. They decided the order they were going to announce the three guests as well as a hashtag for the fan questions. Juho swore to himself that it wasn't Inseong's selca that made him almost drop his phone, that was just a coincidence. 

 

 **Kim Rowoon** | @handsome_ksw | 8m

It's time to announce the first of our three guests for today's panel! Quite a few people guessed correctly, so it won't come as too much of a surprise! Say hello to a good friend of ours, dance star Yoo Taeyang!! @sunshine_taeyang will be teaching us a special dance on stage today! Use these hashtags to send us your questions! #SeoulVidCon #JuWoonSpecialGuest #ASK5TAR

_206 replies | 3.0K retweets | 3.9K likes_

 

 **FNC Juho |** @baekjhswag | 6m

Our second guest for the panel was also guessed by a few people! Not sure how you guys got it but I'm proud of your detective skills! Say hi to rising star beauty blogger Choi Byungchan! @babybyung is going to be helping us with some makeup challenges on stage so look forward to it! If you want to ask a question make sure to use #SeoulVidCon #JuWoonSpecialGuest #ASK5TAR

_199 replies | 2.9K retweets | 3.6K likes_

 

 **Kim Rowoon** | @handsome_ksw | 4m

Last but not least, our third guest for the panel! Only three people guessed this person correctly! A fellow vlogger and all round good guy let's welcome Kim Inseong! @desertfoxy is going to show us all up with his intelligence and good lucks, so if you have any questions you want to be answered tweet them at us and use #SeoulVidCon #JuWoonSpecialGuest and #ASK5TAR

_288 replies | 3.7K retweets | 4.2K likes_

 

 **FNC Juho |** @baekjhswag | 1m

The panel starts at 2:30 pm sharp! Have all your questions and suggestions in before that time so we can pick out the ones we want to answer! Make sure you show lots of love to our three wonderful guests and respect everyone's privacy! Two people guessed all three guests correctly so @fantasiagirl and @wonderalice make sure you hang around after the panel ends to meet all of us! #SeoulVidCon #JuWoonSpecialGuest #ASK5TAR

_184 replies | 1.7K retweets | 2.0K likes_

 

Almost immediately after Rowoon tweeted the announcement about Inseong being a guest panellist, his Twitter began blowing up. So much so he had to mute the notifications from the app before his phone exploded. After doing so he took a deep breath and looked up to catch Rowoon watching him. His face flushed as the vlogger smiled at him and it made his stomach do flips. The nerves about doing a live panel were not being helped by how godly handsome Rowoon and Juho looked in real life. There was really no words that could describe them, it was like someone had plucked two characters from a manhwa and placed them in the real world. 

They chatted a little while they waited for the panel to begin. About themselves, their careers to date, interests and mutual friends. It was funny how Youngbin seemed to be the person who drew them all together. Of course they discussed the panel itself. There were two hours they had to fill with entertainment for the hundreds of people that would be watching them live. Inseong felt like he might throw up a little bit when it really hit him that he was going to be up on stage with no camera or filter to hide behind, and not make a fool of himself. The others reassured him he was going to be fine though, which made Byungchan laugh.

 

"You're the oldest one here and yet we're the ones telling you it's going to be ok."

"Wait, how old are you Inseong-ssi? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm twenty-six, which I know is probably too old to be starting a vlogging channel since everyone else has been doing it since they were teenagers."

"No not at all! There is no age limit on creating content, and your videos are great."

 

As soon as he said it Juho realised what he had just implied. It seemed like Inseong realised too and his eyes widened as his head shot up. Juho tried for a friendly smile and some more words of encouragement. It was totally normal to have watched the videos of their guests, how else would they have made sure that this collab would be suitable, right? But yet the blush on Inseong's cheeks made him feel a little giddy. 

 

"Would you mind if we called you hyung then?"

"Oh - no that's absolutely fine. It'll make things less confusing anyway."

"What about you Byungchan-ssi? How old are you?"

 

They discovered Taeyang and Byungchan were around the same age and the pair agreed to speak casually. Inseong felt the tension slowly begin to bleed out of the room as they talked and it was a huge relief. If it had been weird between all of them getting on the stage would have only amplified the awkwardness. He did still feel a little nervous around Rowoon and Juho though, especially since he kept catching them watching him out of the corner of his eye. A part of him wanted to ask why, but the much louder part of his brain made sure not to do anything stupid. The last thing he wanted was to make them feel uncomfortable.

When it was approaching fifteen minutes to the start of the show Rowoon decided they needed to start choosing the fan questions they wanted to answer. Wading through hundreds of replies and tweets was always a struggle, but fortunately, they had lots of hands to help. Inseong and Byungchan picked out some questions that were directed at them, as did Taeyang, while Rowoon and Juho decided to tackle the more general questions and challenges they could use to fill space. Between the five of them they came up with a decent amount of content that would absolutely keep them going for the whole two hours. The last thing Rowoon wanted was any awkward silences. Especially since it wasn't just him and Juho who were going to be on stage this time. 

Sooner than Juho would have liked, the event security arrived to escort them to the stage. The butterflies in his stomach were going wild but he took a hold of his boyfriend's hand and seeing his smile helped calm him slightly. His other hand felt itchy and he had to physically restrain himself for reaching out towards Inseong. This was something he was seriously going to have to address when he got time to himself later tonight. But for now, he took a deep breath and prepared himself to greet all their fans. It was going to be fine.

 

 **FNC Juho |** @baekjhswag | now

I hope everyone is ready! JuWoon's #SeoulVidCon special guest panel starts NOW! Let's have a great time!! 

_102 replies | 1.0K retweets | 1.7K likes_

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what I'm doing? Nope! This is my first attempt at a social media au so...bear with me.
> 
> Inspiration was granted by the wonderful Sierra on SF9 Amino!


End file.
